This is Only the Beginning
by RavensSoul93
Summary: 1/3 Lost(r) What does Sesshomaru want with Kagome? Kagome is kidnapped and ... Protected? by Sesshomaru. He is acting strange. This Disclaimer applies to the entire story: Inuyasha does not belong to me.
1. Why?

Why?

Sesshoumaru was watching the half-breed's tachi as they set up camp for the night. He noticed that the Miko was humming to the kitsune. He could not figure out what song she was humming nor could he figure her attitude toward humans and demons alike. She didn't seem to discriminate or be prejudice in any way. As he continued to watch the Inu-Tachi Sesshomaru noticed the strange peace that settled over him. Hiding his aura with a chant he followed the young Miko as she wandered further and further from the group.

Kagome could sense a strong youki, but could not discern the exact location of whoever was there. She felt this youki before but where? She shrugged it off as she put Shippo to bed and made her way to the nearby hot spring. The closer she got to it though the more it ate at her. (Puny? Anyone? Anyone? No? Well continuing on.) She cheeked her environment then set up a barrier and set about to cleaning herself. Ducking under the water to rinse she felt the barrier fluctuate and repel and triple the strength of the demonic attack thrown at it Satisfied with her newest barrier she finished getting dressed as she got ready to thank Inuyasha for trying out her barrier. Making her way back to camp she finally noticed the Soul Collectors. Shock ran through her person as she realized that Inuyasha was not the one who had attacked her barrier.

Sesshoumaru watched the Shikon no Tama Miko and smirked at her feeble barrier. Just to tease her he threw an attack at her barrier. He watched as it was tripled and repeled right back at him. Side stepping he watched as she continued unaware of the danger she was in. "Hn. Strange that should have broken her barrier. The Miko should have at least noticed this Sesshomaru's attack yet she just carries on obliviously." He mused to himself as he got up to leave when he saw the mutt run past in an unusual hurry following the dead Miko's Soul Collectors. 'The bastard! He leaves his mate for a clay pot. We should steal the young Miko.' His beast growled. Sesshomaru pushed the beast back reasoning "The Miko would only be a hindrance. What use would 'we' have with such weakness?"

'We could mate her.'

"She would only serve to weaken 'us' furthermore the onna is already mated to that unworthy offspring."

'Well I smell no mark on her'

"Oh? And just do you plan to do about it?"

'This!' the beast purred before he caged his master. 'The cage is similar to mine dear Master you my share our senses but for the next quarter "I" will be in charge of this body'

(\\_/)

('.')

( )


	2. Meet the Bunnies ?

Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas. Inuyasha belongs to his respectful Mangaka.

Meet the Bunnies…?

Trapped. That was how he felt. Sesshomaru could not explain how his beast had pushed his way to control. Best to let him hold the reins until the quarter was up. For surely the beast had better sense then to do irreversible damage. "Hn. What is your plan?"

'The miko is ripe for the picking Master. She will give us many strong offspring.'

"Really now? How can she give birth to strong offspring if she is nothing more than a ningen? They will be weak half breeds."

'Not so Master she is of noble bloodlines. Can you not smell them running through her innermost being?'

"What do you babble on about?"

'She is the one master. She will make us stronger if you would get over your fear that things make you weaker.'

"Hn."

Kagome was trying her best to ignore the foreboding that haunted her. Something was wrong, but what? What was trying intrude upon her senses? "Inuyasha!"

"What is it, wench?" He grumbled.

"It is time for a rest. We haven't found any demons, or jewel shards in the last week."

"Keh. Whatever. Stupid humans. You always slow me down!"

Inuyasha never made it any farther as Kagome's anger peaked. "Sit!"

Miroku and Sango shared a small smile as they sighed in relief

The Inu-Tachi made a fire as the sun peered through the fluff of river clouds. Sango and Miroku gathered around the fire trying to warm up. Shippo was off gathering mushrooms and roots for that night's dinner. Stumbling under the weight of his bounty, he staggered into camp. "Look Mama! Look at how much I found! They're all around us!" Shippo exclaimed. "Mama I even found a rabbits den. Come on! I'll show you!"

As Shippo led the way back to the den he pointed out where he had found the roots and mushrooms. Creeping closer to the den Kagome noticed the almost humanoid footprints that lead to and from the dens opening. "Shippo are you sure it's a rabbits den?"

"Yes Mama I saw the bunnies with my own eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Honey I think that you found a yokai den. Let's be careful, ok?"

"Ok" He said proud that he had found the young yokai before Inuyasha. When they had drawn near the entrance Two Usagi's stepped out and bowed toward Kagome. "Welcome Lady Miko. May I inquire your business with my humble abode?" The taller of the two asked his rabbit like face pale with strain.

"My kit thought to show me some of your young. Believing you were but humble rabbits I followed. I do adore such adorable things." She sighed

"Please come in Lady Miko."

"It's Kagome." She added lightly.

"K-Kagome then. Please do come in. We would be honored if you would bless our young." The shy mother said gently. She wondered at this young girl who smelled of a winter night wind and spring birth. Glancing back she glimpsed an underlying grace befitted of those of the higher yokais. Pondering this she lead the way to her young's bedside.

Kagome sat beside the young kits. "What kind of blessing could I give? I barely understand your world." She confessed.

The Usagi's smiled kindly upon her. "Then pray for their happiness."

Settling on her other side the Father said, "I am called Uindka and this is my mate Yuki."

"Wind and Snow."

"Yes" He said nodding.

"Then I pray your young are as swift as the wind and gentle as the falling snow."

"Thank you Lady Kagome."

A/N: Please respect my ideas and calmly inform me of problems with my work. Flames allowed, but flaming me is frowned upon. If you have suggestions please comment below


	3. Yummy Mikos

Yummy Mikos

Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas. Inuyasha belongs to his respectful Mangaka.

Kagome was preparing to leave the Usagi's den after blessing the young Usagi kits when Shippo said he would collect the others. The Usagi yokai agreed amply saying they would love to meet the kind Miko's friends. "I must warn you that one of them is … 'Angry' in a word and is brash and impatient towards others, but he wouldn't harm anything innocent" Kagome whispered worriedly.

"How so, my dear?" Yuki asked kindly. She feared for her families' safety but was willing to trust the Miko's judgement. Looking toward her husband she decided to have them meet outside the den. Just in case, of course. Kagome agreed willingly, following them out in to the open air.

~‑§§§~‑§§§~‑§§§~§§§‑~§§§‑~§§§‑~

Sesshomaru was quickly slipping through the forest following the Inu-Tachi. "This will accomplish nothing."

'It will keep you from making a mistake that 'We' will regret. She will give 'us' powerful pups and keep you from becoming an icicle.'

"Hn."

'And Mikos have such a delicious smell. I bet she'll taste really yummy. She'll moan and purr under us, Master. Imagine it she would know none but us and beg for it. The pups as well. They would have her eyes and our hair. The girls would be the most beautiful Inus, the males would line up just to look at them. Our sons would be stronger than most yokais and would rule the lands with just hands.'

"They would be Half breeds.' Sesshomaru growled in irritation."

'Maybe, but you would love them even if they were human. After all, little Rin is still your adopted Daughter.'

"You seem very opinionated about this. Do you want her just for the pups or are you truly after this Miko?"

'I want 'Her' because she completes us.' The beast replied as he turned their attention toward the Usagi den where Kagome was standing. ᶟIt would seem like this is 'our' time to act. She was alone.ᶟ He thought amused. Checking the surroundings he slipped up directly behind Kagome and whispered her name into her ear. When she whirled around he bit her lower lip and took off with her stunned form thrown over his shoulder.

A/N: Updates will come as my story flows. If I "steal" an idea I will add a link or citation to the Story and give credit to the Author(s)


	4. Wait? What!

Wait! What?!

Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas. Inuyasha belongs to his respectful Mangaka.

"Lady Kagome I would like to introduce our young. There is Yukio, Shiro and Kiroshi." Uindka presented as he pointed to each kit.

"And who is this little one?" Kagome asked, curious why they hadn't give the littlest one's name.

Nervous the Usagi's looked at each other. "Umm… She doesn't have a name. The runts are not given names because the usually die early on." Yuki said fearing the Miko may become angry at the slight to human culture.

"Hmm. Well would you let me name her? I believe a name will bear strength in her, for runts are fighters through and through." Hearing this the Usagi's nodded hastily. "Then She shall be Tsuyo. Great Strength. May her name bring her a long full life."

Yuki had tears in her eyes, grateful for the perfect name this Miko had bestowed on her daughter. "Blessed be Lady Kagome, Blessed be."

 _"Kagome…"_ Whirling Kagome saw a flash of silver white and scarlet as she felt a stinging pain flare on her lower lip. Shocked she didn't notice being carried off till a hand caressed her legs. She started to struggle against the demon. "Be still, Koi." Tasting blood Kagome stopped long enough to analyze where it came from. 'Wait. What?! Had this demon said Koi?' Calming down she felt and searched the youki of the demon that was carrying her. "S-seshomaru?!"

"Yes, little one."

"P-please put m-me down." Kagome's voice come out more of a squeak than an order. Smirking Sesshomaru set her down, but kept his arm around her waist. As she looked up she saw the small differences. His eyes more open and rimed with pink. He was … Softer and kinder in away. "S-sessho-maru? What are you doing here?" Confused she reached up and touched his markings. Sesshomaru reverberated contently so close to a purr, Kagome was shocked that the 'Killing Perfection' was holding her and purring.

~‑§§§~‑§§§~‑§§§~§§§‑~§§§‑~§§§‑~

Inuyasha sensed his half-brother as he was leaving for Kikyo. "Keh. What does he want?" Turning around he halted back at the camp just as Shippo came and told Sango and Miroku about the Usagi youkai he and Kagome met and told them about their invitation to lunch with them. "Inuyasha just in time. We are going to meet with Lady Kagome's new friends" Miroku said as the Hanyou skidded to a stop in front of them. Since Sesshomaru's aura had moved on Inuyasha shrugged it off and followed Shippo toward the den. One of the Soul Collectors brushed his arm, he looked ahead and thought quickly. "Hey Runt! Tell Kagome I'm going on ahead." Shippo glanced and saw the soul collector, nodding he promised to tell Oka-san and watched him leave. 'I only promised to tell her but not what I would say.' He smirked.

~‑§§§~‑§§§~‑§§§~§§§‑~§§§‑~§§§‑~

"Little one will you be my mate and serve as the Western Okami?"

A/N: Muwhahaha! Sorry but till Next time.

Koi – Love. A demon term of affection.

Okami – Lady/Mistress of the land.

Oka – Mother.

Engumi suru – Adopted mother

Sayio – To adopt.

A/N: Updates will come as my story flows. If I "steal" an idea I will add a link or citation to the Story and give credit to the Author(s). All mistakes are my own.


	5. SIT!

Sit!

A/N: This Chapter is about the Inu-Tachi. The next one is from where I left off.

Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas. Inuyasha belongs to his respectful Mangaka.

"Hmm. So you're saying someone took Kagome?" Shippo asked. This was something new demons usually threatened _then_ tried to steal the Shikon No Tama. He wondered what this demon wanted with her. "Maybe she is helping them." He said hopefully. He never thought of the other consequences of Kagome's kidnapping. Miroku looked worried and Sango was glancing at the Usagi's nervous that they would kill her for being a demon slayer. The Usagi's tried to reassure the kitsune that Lady Kagome was fine. This went on until Inuyasha returned. When he slid to a stop he didn't notice the absence of the Miko and started to yell at them for taking too long.

"What the matter with you guys? It's time to move on we have jewel shards to find. Hey. Where's the wench?" He asked when he finally realized she wasn't there.

"She was kidnapped. This wouldn't have happened if you were here, you idiot!" Shippo screamed, angry at him for always going to that dead pot when Kagome was right there.

Sniffing the area the Hanyou noticed that the bastard had been there. Angry he rounded on the Usagi's. "You gave her to Him didn't you?!" Drawing Tetsaiga he advanced on them. His aura was seeping menacingly toward them black, hot, and firm, yet what was more fearsome was his blood red eyes. The Usagi's trembled and quaked with bone chilling fear at the Inuyoukai. They prayed that he would spare the kits, but knew that the Inus where not the most forgiving race.

"Osuwari! Inuyasha!" 'Wham!' Shock ran through the group. Looking around they expected to see Kagome nearby. Sango was breathing hard angry at Inuyasha for attacking the innocent Usagi's. "Really Inuyasha it doesn't take a genius to know their innocent! Do it again and I'll 'Sit'" 'Wham' "your butt to hell understand?" Huffing from anger she bowed to the Usagi's and started to drag the group away from the den back to the camp. "Sango, love, did you just sit Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked not understanding why it was a big deal.

Shippo stared at her hard. "Sango, Kagome is the only one who has ever 'sat' Inuyasha. You aren't a Miko are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no." Still not getting why her 'Sitting' Inuyasha… "Oh!"

"Yeah. 'Oh!' Sango You should sit down for now. We will talk about this when he wakes up" Miroku said pointing at the swirly-eyed Inu-Hanyou. While they were waiting for Inuyasha to come to his senses they made some of the Ramen in Kagomes pack. When they had finished making the first cup he sprung up and snatched it. "Where is that wench? I'll pound her for sitting me." He grumbled irritably.

"'She' didn't 'Sit' /Wham/ you I did." Sango said still angry at him.

"Ow" He twitched in the crater that his face had mad. This crater was twice as big as the ones Kagome 'Sat' him into. Crawling out, he stared at her for a few moments. 'Kagome must of taught her how' he shrugged. "So where is she?" He asked again. "Kidnapped by your brother apparently." Miroku supplied.

"Keh. He can keep her for all I care." He said, secretly happy for her. He knew that she was at least attracted to Sesshomaru. And he had already taken a mate. Who the mate was, was to remain unknown till Naraku was defeated.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so callused? Don't you care about her safety? Sango and Miroku asked.

"Yeah I do but He wouldn't hurt her. He doesn't kidnap people to kill or hurt them." He said. "'Sides she can take care of herself if push comes to shove."

Sango thought of all the times they had talked about Sesshomaru and Rin, and had to agree. Miroku trusted Inuyasha. Reaching toward Sango he was intersected by her hand gripping his. Looking over at him Sango lifted an eyebrow. Blushing he tried to pull back. She let go then smacked him. The look in her eyes told him it was for show. Smirking he played along. "But Sango, Love, I couldn't resist your lovely figure."

"You Hentai Monk!" Shippo and Inuyasha smirked 'cause they knew it was just their way to keep people from finding out about their relationship.

* * *

Osuwari - Sit (Usually for dogs)

A/N: Updates will come as my story flows. If I "steal" an idea I will add a link or citation to the Story and give credit to the Author(s). All mistakes are my own.


	6. Mate! Hell No!

Mate!? Hell No.

Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas. Inuyasha belongs to his respectful Mangaka.

Where we left off:

 _"Little one will you be my mate and serve as the Western Okami?"_

* * *

Shock ran though Kagome as she continued taking in the DaiYoukai standing in front of her. He stood twice her height, even bending as he was, his demeanor was no less than that of a High Cardinal Lord. His eyes a deep golden amber, rimmed with the more animalistic red tint that hinted at his beast. The markings that gave proof of his royal lineage seemed a bit more pronounced, closer to a deep magenta rather than his normal rose-colored. The Western Moon slightly fuller and darker. She continued to stroke his cheek trying to process what he was asking. He said mate, like animal mate? Or did he mean friends? She shifted closer to him still lost in thought. She barely noticed the healing light emanating from her hands, slowly pouring into his body. Soft Teal-blue light, with healing white that had hints of pink threaded in, poured out of her and wrapped around the two, leaving purified air as it passed. Neither saw the lights seep in to his sleeve nor felt the regeneration of his missing appendage.

Sesshomaru watched the Miko with great interest, well the beat did. The lord was too busy trying to gain control and stop this before it was too late. 'He' felt the healing and finally took an interest in the maiden before him. Her raven hair reflected the lights giving her an ethereal look that, frankly, stole his breath. Her cerulean eyes were tinted with amethyst's pull. Her face was pale and she seemed to be falling. Pushing the beast aside he caught her before she fell further. Looking down he saw two arms holing the little Miko. "So you heal us. Hn."

'Master, how did you do this? You were supposed to watch and learn. 'I' knew she wouldn't take my offer. I simply wanted to put the thought in to play.'

"Did you think to catch her as she fell? Or were 'We' too distracted to notice her fatigue? " He asked cradling the Miko in his arms. Not mad per say, but he was frustrated. Standing he took her over to a tree to sit against. He was still leery of his beast's intentions but 'He' needed to make sure she was safe. Laying her down softly, he sat down and got settled then pulled her in to his lap and held her as if she was a very precious treasure. In a way she was and he didn't want to let her go. His beast snarled and snapped at him. 'She is the one but she didn't respond right. We must keep her. We must find out what is wrong with her.'

"Why are you so angry? Never do 'we' lose our temper over something so small. What happened, happened. I think she fainted due to hunger. Remember Rin also did that the first time we stopped to rest. We forget that humans eat much more often than we do. They also heal and recover faster because of their persistence. We saw the last time she ate it was two days ago. She forewent meals to take care of her kit. Don't blame her for protecting her young."

'Sorry master I forgot about that. Shall we catch her some food?' He may be a fool but he really wished that the Miko accepted them as a whole.

Looking to the distance he saw the familiar dust cloud tornado swirling closer. "No we had better stay here. The flea bait is coming and there is no telling what he'll do."

Skidding to a stop Koga was surveying the area making sure no one was around. Seeing Sesshomaru he nodded in acknowledgement then focused his attention on Kagome as she stirred in her sleep. He had to suppress a growl, he felt that the DaiYoukai was over stepping his bounds, holding _his_ woman. "I have come to retrieve my bride to be, Lord Sesshomaru. If you'll hand her over I shall be on my way." While he was talking he failed to notice that Sesshomaru was growling in warning. His entire focus on the raven haired Miko. Watching her slowly wake up he was frustrated that she burrowed deeper in to Lord Sesshomaru's arms. Wait _arms_? Since when did he have both arms? Pondering this he failed to notice Kagome was fully awake.

"Koga, why are you here?" Kagome asked, sitting up slowly, assessing her environment.

"To take you as my mate of course" Koga said stepping closer to them. He in truth wanted her for the power. He would care for her but she would be pupped more often than not. He wanted her for the security her power would give his pack. He did love her, he did, but it was that of an older brother. Inuyasha was not worthy of her affections, so he was going to kill two birds with one stone, and take care of her in a brotherly fashion with the benefits of pups, of course.

"Koga I am not in the mood to tell you this over and over again, so let me say this as clearly as possible. You want me as your mate? My answer is Hell No. I would rather be Kikyo than to mate someone I think of as a brother." She stood up demonic energy pulsing in her aura, surrounding her as she took one menacing step toward him. Her face a bit thinner and her eyes seemed lit with fox fire. Her entire bearing was that of a DaiYoukai, under Sesshomaru's station but with the possibility to stand but a step behind him. But the most shocking by far was the knee length ebony, with wisps of deep moonlight mauve, tresses that swayed about her body. A moment of truth, then hidden under the veneer of humanity. Exhaustion and lack of food drained the last of her energy and she collapsed back against Sesshomaru, who caught her in a bridal-carry before he set her down with the ease of a true father. Rising he faced Koga. "The Miko has spoken, Young Lord. I would suggest that you come back tomorrow and with less boldness."

Koga nodded, started to turn. "If I may be so bold, I would like to bring substance for her." Koga said fearing the DaiYoukai's wrath. (The irony right?) Sesshomaru studied him for a moment.

"You may, I feel leaving her here to hunt would a bad idea."

"Then my Lord allow me to provide the food. I wish to be here when she wakes. I would know this mystery, she may have been 'taken' and not know what happened. I apologize for my rash behavior and I trust she meant her words, but not the way they came off" As he left he looked once more at the sleeping Miko, His face softened to that of a doting older-if-not-wiser brother. Sesshomaru looked down at the young maiden lying against the tree.

"You, my dear Koi, are trouble, but I wouldn't change that for the world."

* * *

A/N: There is three chapters till the next Interview. I need Questions for them. Updates will come as my story flows. If I "steal" an idea I will add a link or citation to the Story and give credit to the Author(s). All mistakes are my own.


	7. Dreams

Dreams

Welcome to the dreamscape. Follow along with the dreams of the Mysterious Miko. This is not a set in the story and can be skipped for the next one if you choose to. This dreamscape is informational for the previous time before this chapter. As well as, things to come.

* * *

Cold, so cold, the heat was seeping out of her. Her bones chilled clear through. Why had she agreed to this idiotic idea of Inuyasha's again? Oh yeah, because she felt a large Shikon shard in the mountain. And of course, she was dragged here without being giving time to prepare for the weather.

Wait, didn't this already happen? Where was she, it was comfortable yet strange. Naraku appeared for a moment smirking at her then the wind blew the image away leaving the jewel then it shattered. Why? Why was she seeing this? What happened to her friends? Where was this? Questions pulled at her 'til she was dizzy was them. 'Think girl! What happened here? What was reason that the jewel was here? And what about Naraku?'

Barely had she asked before a force pulled her to another somewhat familiar scene. This one was calm and peace ruled from the shadows, lilies of purest white mixed with carnations, daisies, moss roses, and wish makers covered the field. The wish makers danced in the soft winds push. Giggling she plucked one and sent her joys soaring as she danced in the breeze. _"Kagome"_ Stopping she pulled herself together for clearly the voice was not calling _her_ , right? _"Kagome dear."_ Ok maybe it was. The voice was familiar yet she was certain that she had never heard it before. "Yes?" _"Kagome dear listen well. I have limited time to tell you of the danger within you"_

"Very well then. I ask who you are, though."

 _"Fair enough. I am your and Sango's 23_ _rd_ _great-grandma Midoriko. Now how that happened is for later. You both most harness you hidden heritage and do it soon. You have until the full moon after you next birthdays to awaken them. As you gather the Jewel the more you will learn about yourselves."_

 ** _~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_**

 _"Sango darling you are becoming true to yourself. Trust your instincts and you will learn the truth behind your future"_

 _ **§** My children learn to trust those who are taking care of you. The danger if you do not awaken the demon blood with in you is great. The demon blood will take over you and change you in to mindless killers much like the Hanyou friend you both love. Sango learn from the Miko Kaede for she will show you the way of the Miko blood that runs through you. Kagome will learn from experience as your demon rears her head and tries to find her clan. **§**_

 ** _~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_**

Sesshomaru was watching the Miko as she started to shift in her sleep. She kept muttering and tossing her head, as if to dispel the nightmare that seemed to have her in its clutches. Soothing her glimmering raven hair aside he took the time to truly look at her. Her lashes settled against her soft skin almost in a butterflies kiss. Giving in to the urge, he cradled her in his arms and started to caress her back trying to give her some comfort from the dreams. 'Master what is wrong with her? She is not awakening.'

"She probably is exhausted form healing us and displaying that demon side of herself, on top of not having the proper nutrients to sustain herself. Let her sleep, we will rouse her when the food is here if she has not before then."

* * *

A/N: You may have noticed that I said _Wish makers_ that was intentional. Dandelions are sometimes called Wish makers because of the games children play with them. Wishing on them is common for people with a hopeful heart.

There is two chapters till the next Interview. I need Questions for them. Updates will come as my story flows. If I "steal" an idea I will add a link or citation to the Story and give credit to the Author(s). All mistakes are my own. Inuyasha is not mine in any way. Review and help with My Interview questions


	8. Sorry

Sorry

Shall we continue the adventure down the rabbit's hole? ~ Mad Hatter

We will be joining both party's form here on out unless Stated.

* * *

Koga had returned two hours ago and a furious Kagome was still glaring at him. Why are women so hard to deal with anyways? "Koga why are you still here? I thought I told you that I wouldn't be your mate. And speaking of which didn't _you_ say something about mates as well Sesshomaru? What did you mean by that? You know what never mind that now. I don't want to get in to all that right now. Koga, I thank you for the meat it as greatly appreciated especially since I haven't eaten in a few days. Now will you please leave? Stop petting me Mr. Fluffy! Koga help me get this guy off me before you go. And another thing Koga when did I ever give you any encouragement in that little plan of yours? I kept telling you that I wasn't your woman." Koga almost started to laugh when she called Sesshomaru 'Mr. Fluffy' and by the looks of it Sesshomaru wasn't very happy about the name. He had started to pet her when Kagome had gone off on the Ookami Youkai. Sesshomaru was getting frustrated at Kagome for constantly batting his hands away. "Sesshomaru! So help me, if you do not stop petting me right now I am going to ninja your ass and purify you 'til you're such a pure soul that hell won't keep you and heaven won't take you."

Both Youkai stares at her like she had two heads. Sesshomaru had never had someone stand up to him like that before, much less a woman. The point that she had threatened him and was still standing after the fact was a miracle. None of this went unnoticed by Koga but he found it more amazing that Sesshomaru hadn't made a single move to frighten her in to submission. Kagome annoyed that he was still petting her poked Sesshomaru between the eyes and blasted him with her holy powers temporarily blinding him. Turning to Koga, as Sesshomaru covered his face trying to recover his eyesight, she raised an eyebrow in warning.

 _~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

Sango was getting the camp set up for the day a bit earlier then even Kagome would have. She was a little shaken over the dream she had last night, and it was not just the dream, but the fact that she and Kagome both had it. She didn't know how she knew, but she did and it scared her to think of all that really happening. When a hand grasped her butt, she spun around ready to smack the lecherous monk, only to have her hand caught and yanked so that she fell against the firm chest of Miroku, and held there almost as if he was a caring boyfriend would do this for his crying girlfriend. "Sango, love, what are you doing up so early?" He asked as he rocked her back and forth and started to rub her back.

"Was it really necessary to grab my ass? I mean couldn't you just turn me around and get the same result?" Miroku noticed her attempt to change the subject, which meant there was something that was bothering her.

"I could have, yes, but it wouldn't be as fun and you would have tried to kill me for it. Now what is bothering you, and don't tell me that it's nothing 'cause you were tossing and turning in your sleep last night and wouldn't calm down until you were lying against me. Very awkward with Shippo and Inuyasha watching us. I was happy but as I said, it was awkward." Sango sighed and let him soothe her as she tried to figure out how to tell the others about all this. She cuddled deeper into his arms and just soaked up his presence while she could. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore and started to babble on about what had happened last night during her dream and in a sense nightmare.

"I need to go see the Miko Kaede and have her train me. At least that's what Great-grandma Midoriko said to me last night. Oh, and Kagome and I are related somehow. She is a demon and so am I. Did I mention that I am also a Miko? A Miko me! Let's not forget that Kagome was having the same dream I was right along with me, funny huh? Of course it is. I obviously am an insane woman with no man to support her and my brother is just as insane. Oh god, I forgot to ask about Kohaku. I wonder if I really am insane? Hmm, well lets get cooking then. Wait, I can't Cook! I really am useless unless it comes to demons." She finished saying panting and gasping for breath and trying to seem calm while her world was falling apart around her. The barrage of information she was spewing stunned Miroku. He was trying to get her to slow down and start from the beginning so he could better understand what was going on. She finally wound down, noticing the worried look on Miroku's face, and began to giggle at how pious it made him look. Inuyasha began to stir from his branch and mutter a name under his breath. Sango gave a watery smile and just settled against Miroku not caring what the others thought, at that moment in time. She just wanted to hold on to him and forget about the world for the next hour or so. Shippo had seen this and had chose to be hidden from the rest of the group as he tried to figure out why Sesshomaru had stolen his engumi suru, and how his plans for Kagome would affect the rest of their group since Naraku had disappeared. "Arigato gozaimasu Miroku I don't know what I would do without you to help me through this. I feel as if I am being pulled apart" Miroku petted her and sighed, content in that moment. Inuyasha opened one lid and smirked. Leaping from his branch, he took to the east and met with his mate. Upon arriving at her doorstep, he called out to her. Answering back she grasped his face between her clawed hands and asked, "Darling should you be away from the young miko? You promised to visit only when it was safe."

"She shall be fine. Now I am in need of your help. The monk and taiji-ya are fearful of their love yet wish to be connected. May hence you can give them the talismans and if possible give them a demons mating bond." Inuyasha asked of his beautiful mate as he held her close to his heart. Her floral and wind swept scent soothed him as they absorbed each other's presence. "The taiji-ya seems to be of Miko and demon origin." Pondering this the young girl looked about them trying to find her talismans. Her long hair shifted about in a dance of raven-black and thirsty reds. "We very well may be able to do this without his knowing. Bring me a strand of her hair and a piece of his clothing."

 _~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

After she had made a biting comment about his petting her. Sesshomaru stood up and grasped her around the throat. "Miko, I would watch your tone. This Sesshomaru has killed for less." He whispered in her ear leaning close. His nose was assaulted with a tangy spice, pulling back an inch he smirked at the fury that swept across her features. Unheeding of her glare he jerked back when she touched him with icy blue fingers, promptly searing him. Shocked at this he notice that she used but a portion of her energy, yet the skin on his upper torso pulsed in minor discomfort. Kagome then started lecturing them about looking down on humans. Koga had learned not to take Kagome lightly when she went to lecturing, one purified frog Youkai late. She had just finished her lecturing, and had decided to cool her head when the frog Youkai leap out at them in hopes of stealing the Shikon no Tama. In her haste the poor Youkai was purified and dust before she could touch the Sacred jewel. Koga went into full repentance after that, scared that Kagome would fulfill her threat and purify him leaving him only a wolf. Thereby striping him of his status of Lord Koga of the North, Strongest of the Wolf tribe. Sesshomaru wasn't amused by this and was rethinking his plans for the Miko. Sesshomaru didn't approve of her independence in killing a demon when he should be the protector. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he shoved it away, he the most powerful demon was above such behavior. Let her protect herself. 'Now master, she is not as bad as you make her out to be. She was simply mad and didn't notice the demon, and when it attacked she defended herself the only way she knew how. We should be proud of our little Miko after all she stands against 'Us' without fear."

"She should fear us, we are the Killing Perfection. And why are you defending her?" He growled, forgetting his audience. The wound the young Miko had inflected upon his person had healed but he was brooding over her actually being able to harm him. Standing, he walked over to the Miko and draped his Moko-moko around her shoulders before forming his demonic cloud and taking off for his group's camp. Stung that he had left without letting her know what was going on, Kagome unconsciously started purifying the pelt in her arms. As she ran her fingers through the still warm fur, she blended their auras together.

Sesshomaru felt this as he flew towards Rin and Jaken. "Note to self, inform our Miko of the connection between us and our Moko-moko." The way she was weaving her fingers through his Moko-moko was driving him crazy. It felt great, like a lovers touch. When he had reached his destination, he masked his presence in hopes of catching Jaken off guard. When Rin started running towards him with a scared look on her face, he became concerned. Releasing his spell, he stepped forward and caught her before she fell.

Rin looked up at her Lord, and quickly removed herself from his arms. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is sorry for the burden she has been, and she will leave as soon as possible." The young child said, looking down at her feet, afraid that her Lord would punish her for looking up at him. She loved her Lord, but didn't wish to cause him problems.

Sesshomaru was furious. "Rin who told you, you were a burden? You will stay with this Sesshomaru till such a time as I see fit, is that clear?" Just then, Jaken came crashing through the brush, panting from chasing down the human in his care while the Lord was away. "Rin you stupid girl, where are you? Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if you run off. Never mind what that… Eek! L-lord Sesshomaru you're back! I'm s-sorry that I lost the human girl! I am t-truly s-sorry M-milord!" the toad stuttered to a stop when he noticed the angry aura emanating from the DaiYoukai. "Never mind what Jaken?"

"Milord a foul snake demon came upon us and said disrespectful things about you! Whilst I dealt with the spineless fool, Rin ran off on me. I am so sorry that I lost the foolish girl. Milord, I will take full responsibility for my carelessness!" Jaken squawked, still in a panic over losing the girl. Meanwhile, Rin stood there with her head down. With a quick glance at Sesshomaru, she turned and tried to leave only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her head. He glanced down at her before picking her up. Finally seeing her Jaken shut his beak. "Jaken, we're leaving."

"Yes, Milord!" Jaken quaked, running back to Ah-Un and packing up the camp. He knew that Sesshomaru was going to make him suffer latter. Finishing packing he scurried onto Ah-Un's back, right before the dragon took off after Sesshomaru. Ah-Un seemed to know where his master had headed, almost like an instinctual compass that only the two-headed mount possessed. Clinging to his seat Jaken trembled in respectful fear of his punishment that surly would be his last. He had lost the foolish girl, and knew Sesshomaru never made empty threats.

* * *

Ohayo minna, I am working on a FT opening and researching for this Fanfic. I love your reviews so more please! Please check out my poll. I will update the stories accordingly If I don't get some votes i will not update till next month.


	9. Memories

Thank you: Hugabouv, 581, LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai, Yin - Yang M, DarkKitsune12 kouga's older woman, chikiwalu, chasing sunlight and all other reviewers that have supported me.

I would also like to thank my betareader Angel-Rias. They did a wonderful job helping me with my previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas. Inuyasha belongs to his respectful Mangaka. We will see Inuyasha and company after the interview.

* * *

Warmth and fluff surrounded her. Her bed felt like a rock, though a very warm and firm rock. Trying to rollover, she felt resistance as if a band of heat held her down against the firm bed. The fluffy warmth that surrounded her shifted and caressed her back, and seemed to wrap itself around both her and the bed. Slowly opening an eye, she glimpsed a golden hue surrounded by an acid-green aura wavering with senses of royal strength. Content with her surrounding situation she tried to remember why was sleeping here. Far too comfortable to really care she snuggled closer to the heat emitting from her surroundings. Startled when the bed shifted and became a pair of arms wrapped around and supporting her against a firm chest, she nearly cried out in alarm. The fluffy warmth followed and wrapped around her, silken strands fell on her neck and upper body. Opening her eyes, she stared at Sesshomaru still trying to figure out what had happened last night.

She had finally calmed down enough to repent her transgressions, yet had stubbornly refused to apologize for her actions. Sitting on the outskirts of their camp, she ignored everyone's presence. When Jaken had shown up, she had only then realized Rin's presence and played with the small girl. Yet whenever Jaken started to make a fuss she quite nearly punted the unfortunate imp. She had no idea why she was so aggravated. She felt as if she had to run, but she didn't know where. The five of them had finished eating when she started to hearing the voice in her head. A very demanding voice, that clearly wanted control of her body if the things _"she"_ said where any indication. Exhausted from her ranting, playing with Rin, and emotional strain because of the voice, she went to the most comfortable looking tree to get some sleep. Last thing she remembered was falling, then nothing.

" _Mistress let me out. I am tired of being suppressed simply because you won't acknowledge that I am here."_ The pain that settled on her mind whenever this voice spoke overtook her. Shaking and twitching she tore herself from Sesshomaru's arms. _"I will do so if you can keep the pain away. But, first let 'us' get away from the men and child. And I must know_ _ **what and who**_ _you are. I feel insane for having this conversation with a voice in my head."_ Kagome stumbled into Koga and clutched his arm as she tried to steady herself.

"I need a moment to myself. So if you will pardon me, I'll be right back." Kagome said releasing her hold on him. "I feel a bit overwhelmed at the moment." She muttered hoping to keep the Youkai from following her as she left the campsite. As soon as the 'voice' felt that they were far enough she pushed Kagome away so She was in control. "Dear Mistress do stay there till I have had my run. I will explain after. Is that fair enough?" Feeling Kagome's consent, She took off in the eastern direction. Kagome waited patiently while her fellow mind-mate ran. While she was in the 'cage', she was able to cross-examine her life so far. When she felt her body stop running, she noticed the 'voice' had pushed her out of herself. _"Dearest Mistress it is time for your answers. First, what I am. I am your 'beast' but I am so much more than just that. I am the other side of your soul. As to 'who' I am, well I am you and yet not you at the same time. Anything else you wish to know?"_

"So you are myself. Am I allowed to name ourself?"

" _Yes if it makes this easier."_

"Then you are "Miyazaki." Renewing Moon. I will call you Miya for short. Does this name please you? Oh and what am I? Grandma Midoriko was very vague when she talked to us."

" _This name is good, thank you Mistress Kagome. As to what we are will have to wait till we finish the_ change _is over. We seem to have company. Mayhaps we were gone a little too long. And you didn't hear this from me but that is one sexy man behind us."_

Scared Kagome turned to see what her beast had. Twisting too quickly she ended up spraining her ankle. Crashing on the ground, she hid her face in her arms in embarrassment at her situation. "Miko how did you end up here? You are miles from the campsite and have only been gone an hour. You cannot possibly have ran here." Sesshomaru stated as if it was common knowledge. Clearly thinking someone had kidnapped her and then abandoned her when they found her to be trouble. "What demon would steal a human so close to the Western lands?" When he finished his question, she burst out laughing. Disgruntled at the clearly mad Miko in front of him he turned to leave her alone, nearly missing the subtle change in her voice. _**"Lord Sesshomaru, 'we' most certainly did run here. Oh, there is no need to bare your demon at us; This Miyazaki wishes you no harm. I simply wish to warn you that the change is upon the Lady Kagome and not to intervene in this matter."**_ The demon before him said, before regressing back to the helpless young Miko."I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I know not how I ran miles in only an hour." Kagome said to him as she continued to giggle. When she tried to get up off the ground, she collapsed back in a whimper of pain. Clutching her ankle, she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes that he was finding hard to resist. "Could you help me back to camp? I seem to have hurt my ankle. Plea… Eep! Y-you don't n-need t-to carry me!" Having swept the young girl off her feet, he walked back towards camp. "Really Sesshomaru, I can walk. My ankle barely hurts anymore."

"Foolish Miko, even This Sesshomaru knows that you humans cannot heal that quickly." Not wanting to let her know that he enjoyed holding onto her he shifted her about till she was fitted against his chest. She was the only one he would indulge in holding, aside from Rin, since she had given him the use of both arms back. Embarrassed at her predicament she tried to cover her face in his chest. Certain she was secure, he used his demonic speed quickly bringing them closer to camp. When they were a few yards from the group he set her on her feet and left to check on Rin. Upon spotting her sleep where he left her, he settled down next to her. He was not expecting Kagome to sit between his legs and lean against him and then promptly fall asleep in that position.

~§~-~§~-~§~-~§~-~§~

 _ **RIN**_

 _The young orphan with, velvet soft, brunette hair was picking flowers for master Jaken. Her flower petal kimono, several sizes too small, fluttered behind her. Her bounty clutched in hand she darted about in search of the perfect blossoms. The girl was so focused on her task, she was completely unaware of the danger lurking in the tall grass as she ran back and forth plucking a vast variety of blooms._

" _Szsss. What a tas-ssssty mors-ssle." Slithering closer to his prey, he kept a slated eye on her small guardian. Waiting for her to come to him, he envied her expensive silken kimono. Striking out he missed her by an inch. By the time Jaken noticed that Rin was in trouble, the young Youkai had poor Rin wrapped in his tail. "Rin, you foolish girl! What are you doing?!" Seeing her predicament he started to yell at the wrongdoer "Unhand her you lowly demon!"_

" _So you want this-sss human back? What use does the retainer for the great Lord Sesshomaru want with this burdens-ssome girl? Mayhaps-sths you forget that the humans-sss are just for food, or maybe you are fattening her up to feed to Lord Sesshomaru. If that's-ss the case let me have her." He spoke no further before Rin bit him. "Leave This Rin alone!" Shocked the girl's outburst and use of third-person he released her. The moment she hit the ground she took off running, leaving master Jaken to deal with the Snake Youkai. Fear that the demon was right, that she was a burden she fled into the woods. Soon after that she had ran into Lord Sesshomaru. Tripping and landing against him Rin looked up at her Lord, and quickly removed herself from his arms. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is sorry for the burden she has been, and she will leave as soon as possible." The young child said, looking down at her feet, afraid that her Lord would punish her for looking up at him. She loved her Lord, but didn't wish to cause him problems._

 _"Rin who told you, you were a burden? You will stay with this Sesshomaru till such a time as I see fit, is that clear?" Just then, Jaken came crashing through the brush, panting from chasing down the human in his care while the Lord was away. "Rin you stupid girl, where are you? Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if you run off. Never mind what that… Eek! L-lord Sesshomaru you're back! I am s-sorry that I lost the human girl! I am t-truly s-sorry M-milord!" the toad stuttered to a stop when he noticed the angry aura emanating from the DaiYoukai. "Never mind what Jaken?"_

 _"Milord a foul snake demon came upon us and said disrespectful things about you! Whilst I dealt with the spineless fool, Rin ran off on me. I am so sorry that I lost the foolish girl. Milord, I will take full responsibility for my carelessness!" Jaken squawked, still in a panic over losing the girl. Meanwhile, Rin stood there with her head down. With a quick glance at Sesshomaru, she turned and tried to leave only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her head. Glancing up nervously she gave a wavering smile. He glanced down at her before picking her up. Finally seeing her Jaken shut his beak. "Jaken, we're leaving."_

 _"Yes, Milord!" Jaken quaked, running back to Ah-Un and packing up the camp. After Jaken had disappeared from sight, Rin broke down crying. She continued to cry till she had cried herself to sleep. When she woke up her Lord Sesshomaru was holding her like he did when she had nightmares and woke up scared. Not even master Jaken knew of her secret joy. Only something was different, instead of one arm rubbing her back while his Moko-moko supported her, she was held in his right arm while his left hand smoothed her hair away from her face. "Lord Sesshomaru! You have both arms now! When did this happen! Oh, Rin is so happy!"_

 _~§~-~§~-~§~-~§~-~§~_

Waking up next to the sleeping Lady Kagome, she crawled into her arms. Rin began to play with the knee length, deep moonlight mauve wisps that were in Kagome's hair. _"Young one, is it customary to braid others hair when they are sleeping? Hmm? What is your name small one?"_

Rin was fixated by the eyes of the Lady Miko. "Are you Lady Kagome's beast?" The child asked in awe. When Kagome nodded Rin finally really smiled for the first time since Lord Sesshomaru brought here into camp. "This Rin is happy to meet you. What is your name?"

"I am called Miyazaki. But you can call me Miya. Now Rin, how came you to be here? This Miyazaki is not aware of any humans connected to any in this gathering." Rin blushed and told Miya about her Lord Sesshomaru and, how he treated her as a member of his family. As she told her tale she began to braid again. By the end, she had fashioned the Lady Miko's hair in one fit for royalty. Taken back by the child's past, Miya decided to mother this darling girl.

During this whole interval Sesshomaru didn't move, not that he could without giving away his position. That and Kagome was still using him as a bed. When they had both fallen asleep again, and he had removed them to the ground, he wrapped them in a fur. "You seem content Milord. Shall this humble servant set course for home? I shall take care of the hold until you come home Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said from the edge of the camp.

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't spare the imp a glance, simply stared at the females that held so much power over him.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the next Interview. I need Questions for them. I humble ask for Character ideas for Inuyasha's mate Updates will come as my story flows and based off poll results. If I "steal" an idea I will add a link or citation to the Story and give credit to the Author(s). All mistakes are my own.


	10. The past (Pre-story)

The past

A/n: Thank you to my supporters. One of you said that I'm writing for your pleasure. This is true BUT I am motivated by the reviews, and when the motivation comes the story seems to flow better. As to my absence I was under stress treatment for my eyes.

Any way here's a bit of back story. This will probably help this flow better

* * *

"Inuyasha! Wait! Don't do this! It isn't going to work. Please?!" Kagome screamed. The hanyou seemed determined to kill himself. He was torn and battered from the last barrage of puppets. Now he was also weponless.

"Kagome I have to! He has her, if we don't your soul will never be complete. Kikyo wouldn't finish it, but _**I**_ will even if it means my life!" Inuyasha growled as he prepared to fight his once love. A hand on his arm stopped him. Four souls surrounded Kagome as she stood up. As one they brushed past him. Kimiko-no-Shun to the East, Niro-no-Yama to the West. They formed a barrier of Reiki around Two souls wavering in the center, one that seemed old and the other incomplete. Ginro-ni-Sin to the North, Shin-ni-Riki to the South they formed a barrier of Youkai around the Reiki barrier both barely touching yet seemed to strengthen the other. Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome walked to the middle of the field, and start chanting.

Ā, yami ga anata no emono o tabete, watashitachiha saigomade anata no chisei o motte, kono-jikan de anata o mitashite imasu.

 _Oh, darkness eating your prey, we meet you in this hour to end your reign._

Kōkū chikyū wa anata no doku o jōka shimasu. Kasai amudo mizu wa sukoshizutsu anata o hikihanashimasu.

 _Air and earth purify your poison. Fire amd water pull you apart bit by bit._

Watashi no sakebi no kamisama o kiki, watashi wa shinseina tasuku no tame ni karada o teikyō suru yō ni, kono tochi o shukufuku

 _Hear my cry Kamisama, and bless this land as I offer up body for the holy task_

The jewel drew its self in front of Kagome and began to fight her for control over the power. Overcome the jewel glowed dim, began to shake and tremble right before the jewel burst apart in front of Kagome. Naraku threw tenticles at the young Miko no Tama, only to have them turn to vapors. The air around Kagome simmered in heat as the rain formed a ring around her on the ground. Turning toward Naraku she raised her hands in a sign of Inori. Bowing in to him she rose and began the purification sutra. As it was recited Naraku began fall apart. Even as he laughed that she would never find his heart she began to smile.

"Oh, foolish spider your heart is already destroyed. You think I would not give your innocent children freedom from your hands? Kagome will be the one to finish this but I will be with you in hell this day!" Inuyasha watched this and saw that it was Kikyo behind Kagome lending her a bit of their shared soul. Kikyo carried a bundle in her hands and walked up to Naraku. The last moment attack come as everyone expected. But this time it failed before it landed. Kagome finished the sutra and wished for the jewel to give her nothing but that it continued its game of hide and seek, for she was not subject to any force. Opening her eyes she watched Kikyo crumble, the undead priestess smiled and said, "Little Miko never forget your promises, and ner fight who you are. I will give back our soul, but only what is truly yours. I am keeping my sins and my life, you are going to do great things." Smiling she bowed then fell, dust blown by the wind. Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell, her soul seeping into her once again. He say the marks that flashed upon her face and arms. Knowing that somehow she was at least part demon he just carried her to the others. They had fallen earlier under the barrage and had taken refuse under Miroku's barrier. Setting her down her heard Kagome murmur. "I hope she likes me…" Smirking he knew she had found out. He was happy she knew it meant that Kagome had accepted his mate. Wiping hair from her face he wished that he could help her find hers as well.

* * *

A/n: thank you for your support! If this seems rushed, it is. I am moer focused on the next chapter.

(sub-notice: Interviews have been pulled. If you want them back ask and I'll add them.)

Names are just made up, but I have them in mind as symbols.

Kimiko-no-Shun for fire

Niro-no-Yama for air

Two souls wavering in the center, one that seemed old and the other incomplete.(Hint: Kags and someone from the past)

Ginro-ni-Sin for earth

Shin-ni-Riki for water


	11. Growing Fangs

Growing Fangs

A/N: Thank you to those who have waited. If you're new, thank you as well. I am grateful for your support of my work. If you take time to view all my stories, it is appreciated. I ask for your continued patience as I have started my job and have been too tired to update during the week.

* * *

A groan sounds from the young brunette, as she tries to get comfortable. She was feeling hot yet at the same time she was freezing. A cool hand on her head stilled the restlessness. A voice far away mentioned a doll while the hand on her head brushed the hair sticking to her face away. Feeling the second hand lifting her arm Rin grasped the thing placed in her arms. It was so soft! Cuddling closer to the thing she heard the voice say that they would be back with something to fix her fever.

-§-§-§-§-§-§-

She was petting him again. Why had he not noticed that she still had his Moko-moko? As good as it felt he was not in need of this distraction. Walking back to camp, he contemplated how to tell her about the connection between him and the "Fluffy." Probably shouldn't tell her about how the bond works, else she is likely to tease him on purpose. Not that it bother them when she tries to mess with them. Upon nearing the camp, he was intersected by the Ookami Prince. And of course the young lord was not showing difference to a superior and powerful Youki. Frustrated at the impertinent prince, who over stayed his welcome, he extended his Youkai to show his dominance.

Koga didn't back down from the front of power the High Lord really didn't mean. "High Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome has been missing for the last couple of hours. Shouldn't we start looking for her? It is well known that she is not very good with directions. She often ends up lost because that dog breath brother of yours doesn't think to teach her how to use her holy gift, probably cause he fears her. In fact, she is probably trying to find her way back to her pack." The agitated Youkai growled.

Irritated by the young lord he decided to send him away. "Young Lord Koga, I suggest that you take leave of us. For surely your lands are in need of their leader." After Koga had nodded his agreement, the young lord took his leave and smirked. Was, High Cardinal Lord, Sesshomaru aware that his eyes had shown his emotions? Kagome was a very lucky girl indeed.

Sesshomaru sent out his youkai in a quick sweep to locate her and his Moko-moko. Since she had his Moko-moko, he should be able to know where she was. As he extended his consciousness as well he noticed no true difference in finding any auras, he felt her and yet she was not anywhere within her ability to run in the given time. That meant only one thing. Gone, she was gone. He still felt her nearby and yet couldn't find his missing Miko. How can she feel so near but he couldn't find her? Not too concerned, at the moment about her safety or the puzzle the Miko was, he checked in on his ward.

His daughter was sound asleep clutching onto a strange looking doll. This doll resembled a panda with its ink black ears, eye patches, arms, and legs. It seemed stuffed with a foreign material. A small toy at most; yet it was nearly bigger than Rin. He would have to find the maker of this doll and ask about its properties.

Rin shifted in her sleep reached out and grasped empty air. Sesshomaru watched her to see if she would wake, her fears that haunted her still threatened to tear her apart some nights. When she started to stir, he placed his hand on her head, jerking a little at her feverish body. Fever, a killing heat that the humans suffer from. He feared for his little princess. The fever could either kill her or leave her weakened for the rest of her life. The humans wouldn't heal her from this sickness that incapacitated her, instead they would just slaughter her instead. Softly he lifted her up and started to take her to a Miko that he knew cared for the child. Moaning as she tried to shift around, Rin began to breathe heavily. Sesshomaru noticed that Rin's fever started to escalate. He had to find help soon.

Now scared for his ward he began to panic. Of course, you would never know just by looking at him. His emotionless mask firmly in place as he made his way toward the Miko Kaede's village and hut. First they need a cool rag to cool her down a bit before anything else.

-§-§-§-§-§-§-

A couple miles out from camp, he sensed rather than felt a barrier slide over his skin. Once outside the barrier he saw Kagome as she came running at high speed with her large yellow bundle over her shoulder. Her breathing frantic and her hair had twigs interwoven throughout. She seemed preoccupied as she hurried back to the camp. Spotting them she ran even faster, so fast in fact, she nearly ran into him. Deftly catching her around the waist, he watched as she used the back of her hand to feel Rin's head. After that, she pressed her lips to Rin's forehead and pulled her out of his arms. Pushing her bag into his chest, Kagome tore her yukata sleeve and got it wet with the dew around her.

"Sesshomaru could you help me find the powdered herbs? I am going to try to break her fever. These herbs will make the fever leave her enough for her start to heal. After that, we must leave for Inuyasha's forest. My pack waits for my return so I may bear witness to the mating ritual of my sister. There I can seek Great-Grandma Kaede's help in healing our young child." Kagome said nearly tripping over herself spewing all she had to say before he interrupted her. As she continued to wipe Rin's forehead with the rag created from her Floral-Butterfly yukata, they both ignored her slip-up while they work together bringing down their patient's fever. Kagome's eyes began to alternate between her natural light sea-blue and her deeper bestial royalty purple, concern evident in both colors. When her eyes settled on a Heterochromia blend, her left eye had a central heterochromia in soul catching amethyst and ringing sectional heterochromia of electric blue surrounding royal blue. Her right one had central mauve ringed with a layer of sea-blue set in the foxfire lit midnight rose.

The Miko continued to fret over the girl she had met only a handful of times, her beast only that morning. Watching her at work, he found that he was not concerned about Rin's safety now that she was there. Rather, he felt as if they would survive this storm. When she began to glow a dim white healing light, he saw something similar to one of the miko's he had meet as a pup. If he remembered correctly, she was but a child when he found her and brought her before his father. InuTaisho had allowed her to stay until they found her family. After that when he went looking for her she had just disappeared. Almost like she fell from the sky only to return after turning The Inu General's thought process around toward the humans.

"Come on baby, please don't leave us." Kagome murmured to her. Kagome was so focused on her task, that she never noticed the power seeping from her fingers infusing the herbs with Miko and Demon energy. She kept her eyes on Rin's pale face almost as if scared that by looking away she would lose Rin. Giving Rin a small pill formed from empty capsules her mother had supplied, and filled with the medical herbs Kagome began to watch for the pill to take effect.

The pain running through her whole frame, Rin gasped for air as she struggled to breathe and started to cough up the fluids in her lungs. It was as if she was fighting the powers running through her. After the pain left Rin cuddled closer to the warmth around her. Relief ran through Kagome's mind as she closed her eyes, tears running down. Had the Miko been watching the young girl, she would have noticed the small changes that took place during the medicines time-lapse of effect. Rin thinned a bit leaving toned little girl muscles, her face a bit more feminine, and her hair just a shade or two darker. Her eyes changed beneath their lids hidden from the view of her caretakers. Slowly waking she looked from Sesshomaru's face to Kagome's and back again, her eyes a deep golden brown that reflected with tears. A gasp escaped their lips at the changes that happened before their eyes.

"Mama? Papa? Where are Rin's mama and papa." Tears running down her face as she relived her past and memories of torment. Miyazaki-Kagome pulled her into a loving embrace. "I'll be your mama if you want me to be. Oh Rin, how precious you are." Rocking back and forth Kagome looked up at him, the fearless eyes daring him to refute her claim. The tears on her lashes showing just how much she cared.

Pulling back Rin scanned her face and eyes. Iridescent brown ringed with gold seemed to pierce her soul. A fanged smile appeared on Rin's face, excitement and joy for her future with Mama Kagome seeped from her. When Kagome responded with one as well, Rin started to giggle. "Mama has fangs!"

"So does our little princess. Now how about some food?" Kagome said leaving Sesshomaru to his own devices. After the girls reached camp, he contemplated the happenings, and whether they knew what had happened.

-§-§-§-§-§-§-

Where is it! She had to find it soon. Kagome said to find it before she returned so that it would take less time. But where is it?! Come on Kagome wouldn't hide it on purpose.

"Sango stop throwing everyone's things. We will start when Kagome gets here." Inuyasha growled. Ever since Kagome had been taken, she was having sporadic fits. He guessed it was the Moon Change. The talismans that he gave them had very little side effects. At most, Miroku was fairly uncomfortable with his as it was one that prevented his unwanted attentions with an electric pulse that dulled his senses. Sango's prevented her from harming her Soon-to-be Mate, intentionally or not.

"Aunt Sango? Why are you digging in Mama's bag?" Shippo asked from his perch on Miroku's head. It was strange being called "Aunt" by Shippo.

"Shippo, I am in her bag looking for a gift she said she left in her note. It is for Great-Grammy Kaede and I need to find it before Kagome gets back." She explained as she threw out the Ramen NUMS. At Inuyasha's protest, she shot him a glare. Raising one eyebrow, she stared at him. The very way she rose it, suggesting severe punishment for him if he even _Thought_ about saying another word. Turning back to her task, she nibbled on her lip as she tried to seem prepared for her wedding, when inside she was a tangle of emotions. "Ouch!"

Miroku scurried over to her in worry. "Sango honey, what happened? Where does it hurt? Come on let me see it. Aww Sango you've bitten yourself." Wiping the blood from her lip, he never noticed what was _in_ her mouth that had caused such a deep gash. "How did you bite through your lip after all this time of nibbling on it, when you're nervous, without any damage before?" Sango glared at him. Deciding to calm him down she curled her lips up and bared her new fangs. "Are you happy now? Now let me go so I can keep looking for the gift." Shippo waited for them to pull apart then asked Sango, "Are you looking for the bag by Inubaka?" Narrowly avoiding the angered Hanyou, he yelled that his Mama was going to kick his butt when she heard he had been mean to him.

Sango looked over at them and gasped a happy yes. Picking it up she added her side of the gift. "By the way Inuyasha where did you get the charms? They are working wonders." She asked when she was done.

Inuyasha blushed then just shrugged. No way was he telling them that his _Mate_ had made them or that he had taken some personal things to have them made

* * *

A/n: I hope you have enjoyed this so far. I beg you, _**please check out my other stories!**_ I have not seen any support for them and my babies are crying!

One of the story pieces is similar to a fanfiction I have previously read. I cannot remember the name for the life of me. I do not even think of stealing their idea. I simply liked the thought of Sesshomaru having meet a miko in the past that shared Kagome's kind-of aura.


	12. What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Right!

What Could Go Wrong? Right!?

A/n: enjoy this Chapter! And wiseOldOwl2 will get their Request before I post for this again.

* * *

Sango walked down the hill toward her groom as she tried to calm her nerves. They were going to do the wedding the way Kagome had taught them. The bride was escorted to her groom signifying the journey they traveled to becoming a loving couple. The groom stood waiting for her showing patience and trust for his bride. The only problem was the absence of Kagome to tell them _how_ to set it up. So plan B was send Inuyasha to the future and have him ask for a book that explained it. That work except that the Tachi couldn't understand half the "modern" words. So they Improvised a little. They did the walking down the hill. They had the "modern dress" and had a "path". Miroku was at the end and Inuyasha was to help with the Demon Ceremony. Her dress was one of the more simple that Kagomes' mom had sent back with Inuyasha. A sash over her head in place of the "veil" and Kaede giving her away in place of a male family member. She would then perform the Human side of the ceremony. All in all, it was going well until Inuyasha forgot the bouquet and then left to get it. Usually the bride chose flowers that meant, Devotion, Love, and Unity. While he was gone Shippo started to twitch at the wait.

Shippo smelled Kagome and Rin before the other Youkai and started to shift from one paw to to the other in anticipation. When he had noticed Sesshomaru's scent mixed in so had Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored it at first but wanted to get the Mating done before _he_ showed up and did the blessing himself. Yeah he didn't mind Sesshomaru coming and preforming a Mating Ceremony, but this was probably the _only_ chance he got to do it. "Hey could we hurry this a little? Not to rush ya but I don't have that much time to tell ya how to do the Mating without those talismans interfering."

Shippo's skeptic stare frustrated him yet it also served as a reminder of how close the coming group were.

`-'`-'`-'`-'`-'`-'

Okay the wedding couldn't go wrong. Right? I mean it's not like Inuyasha wouldn't be there and able to help. Oh how wrong she was, Kagome held Shippo as she surveyed the damage. Inuyasha pinned to the tree by an unconscious Kirara, Sango holding Miroku up, and the wedding site torn to pieces. Sango looked happy despite that. "So you're done with the ceremony?"

"No but I am mated now." Sango said before hefting Miroku and turning toward the hut.

"Mama? Why did Inuyasha do that? Is it cause his dumb?"

"No Shippo, I think its cause his Brother is here"

"Half"

"I stand corrected. Half-brother."

Sesshomaru was unimpressed by the antics. He could smell what happened and while Inyasha had done the right thing, he wasn't strong enough to contain the energy that emitted from the new Mate bond. That was where he could have helped his younger Half-brother.

"Hn." Carrying Rin to Kaede's side he silently implored her to cheek the girls condition. The soft smile in return reassured him that the young Miko had healed their young ward. The only thing was how to raise Rin now that she was an unknown Youkai. Her scent hadn't settled yet so she still smelled Human. For that matter the young Miko was also an unknown.

"What ails ye mind Milord? Does thee wish to have the young Rin worry about ye?" Kaede spoke softly and caringly, her smile one of a grandmotherly concern. Any other human to do the same would have been removed from existence for the familiarity. Kaede had kept his secret safe for over twenty years, and he hers. In fact it was probably closer to 50. "Miko will you teach Rin about what she now is? I wish for her to know about our heritage before presenting her before the family." At her nod he moved to Inuyasha, and removed the Fire-Neko. Seeing no major wounds he moved back to Kagome. Unable to help himself he snaked the Moko-moko around her waist. A clear claim to any Youkai that dared to question her position at his side. Shippo looked up and growled at the claim. He _did_ not like the familiarity with _his_ Oka-san.

' _Interesting. The Kit is willing to fight us for the right to protect his Oka-san'_ The beast mused. Sesshomaru stared the kit down not willing to cause harm to her son. The fact he had shown such disrespect and was still in the fighting mood spoke loudly of how much he loved the young Miko-Youkai. "Kit. Come."

Removing himself from Kagomes arms Shippo followed the DaiYoukai. Kagome looked at them and hoped Sesshomaru didn't hurt the Kit. Growling unconsciously she sent a warning glare at the DaiYoukai. The meaning clear, 'Hurt my son and I erase you'. Bemused he raised an eyebrow, before turning with the Kit in tow. Shippo had his head held high. After they were out of earshot He asked what was on his mind. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why are you here? And why did you take Kagome?"

"First, Kit. What are you called?" Sesshomaru asked as he kept going toward the Bone-Eaters Well.

"Shippo, Sir." He replied nervous that Sesshomaru would steal his mother away and leave him alone again.

"Very well, Shippo in answer to your questions. This Sesshomaru is here to ask you if you will allow Us to court your mother. This Sesshomaru "took" Kagome to ask her about her bloodline. And because our beast has chosen her as ours." Sesshomaru answered turning to look the young Kit in the eye, as a man to a precious person of the one he loved. "This Sesshomaru also asks that you consider becoming a part of my house. I would teach you what you have not had the chance to yet. You would receive a proper Nine-tail tutor to teach you your kinds ways.

The Kit watched him for signs of a lie as well the intention of the High Lord before him. Satisfied that at the minimum Lord Sesshomaru did want him as well, and the he wanted Kagome on some level that could end in love for her. He also knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't lie to Kagome like Inuyasha had.

"Very well then. You may court Kagome, but know that This is Only The Beginning.

* * *

Part One End

A/n: this is the end of this section of my Lost series. I hope you like it!


End file.
